


Having A Coke With You

by thewalkingexistentialdread



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, this probably isn't very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingexistentialdread/pseuds/thewalkingexistentialdread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He looks at Dean and realizes that he would rather look at Dean than all the paintings in the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having A Coke With You

**Author's Note:**

> my sort of first official Destiel work on this website and inspired by the frank o'hara poem, having a coke with you.

Castiel’s favorite part about being a human, maybe the only good aspect of it to be quite honest, is art. It simply astounds him as to how an average human can use colored liquid, rub it on a flat dry surface and achieve the image of a sunset or a horse or a face of another human. How those thousand or so strokes add up to a smile, hair, the whole works.

He would visit the church nearby the hobo camp quite often, not just because they gave him food, but because of the artwork. He’s an angel(well, used to be) and the works stirred up so much faith in him, faith he hadn’t felt in a while.

But all the artwork in the world didn’t really match Dean Winchester’s company. Yes, Dean wasn’t the greatest human being he ever met. And yes, it is extremely hard to be relaxed in his company because of all the trouble he tends to end up in. 

Simply sitting in a chair, chewing on a greasy burger, sipping a soda they call Coke, all those things wouldn’t be as calming if they were without Dean Winchester.

He has traveled the entirety of Earth, seen the grand canyon and the streets of Paris and the exotic wonders of South America. That journey wasn’t much fun, most likely because it was all to hide a tablet(which was in vain anyway).

But it didn’t top this. It didn’t top the warmth of the bunker, the company of good friends, and the simple pleasure of food.

Maybe it was the lighting, or maybe it was just the exhaustion but he could swear Dean looked like a saint, like a savior. Which fits because he is after all the righteous man.

“You okay?” He nods because finally, after starvation, after fear, after pure depression, he is okay. And there’s nothing behind that besides Dean.

He remembers all the things he’s done for this dysfunctional little family. Rebelling, killing, bleeding, dying, the list goes on. And finally he knows why.

He loves Dean. He loves Dean and his righteousness, his undying need to right wrongs, his bravery, his courage, his love for pie, his love for beer, his secret love for low quality television shows.

Sam leaves and Kevin has vacated the area too. It is just him and Dean. He takes another bite out of his burger and Dean grins. “You got a little...” He gestures to the corner of his mouth. Castiel wipes and looks at Dean for confirmation. “No, a little down.” He attempts again. Dean’s smile grows. He leans forward and quickly wipes the ketchup from his chin. It is almost instantly but it leaves his heart pounding regardless.

Sam comes back in, and Castiel exchanges a smile with Dean. Sam looks between them, bemused, but moves on. There is a strange thrill running through him and he doesn’t understand it but he does enjoy it.

He stares down at his burger, remembering everything he’s been through with these two. From trying not to raise Lucifer to preventing the apocalypse to finding God to Leviathans to Purgatory to Naomi’s torture to the tablets. Everywhere. Constantly moving, constantly having a goal, constantly trying to save the world.

And Castiel cannot imagine enjoying any other kind of life. He thinks maybe it’s Destiny, or Fate, or whatever. He was made to follow the Winchesters from hell to back to hell numerous times.

Imagine him, lying up in heaven, still and awaiting commands. Just the thought of that solemn life makes a wave of relief wash over him.

Dean stands up, finished with the “meal.” He smiles at Castiel, that same “I’m with you to the end” smile he’s been giving him for years which Castiel didn’t know he needed until this moment.

“I’ll set you up on the couch for tonight."He leaves down a hallway and Castiel is left with himself and the vast room he’s in. He looks around, acknowledging all the portraits surrounding him.

He can’t see the faces, only the paint, only the singular deliberate strokes of this shade of blue and that shade of brown. He ponders the purpose of them because they don’t seem necessary, just liquid on a surface.

Dean comes back, a blanket and clothes in his arms. He looks at Castiel, a bit curious, and then shakes his head. “I got you some clothes and a blanket.” He takes in Dean, with the warm light poured over him and the hint of stubble on his sharp jaw and those damn eyes he’s followed to their deaths.

He looks at Dean and he realizes that he would rather look at Dean than all the paintings in the world.

Because what’s the point of Mona Lisa when DaVinci never had Dean’s crooked smile to immortalize? What good does artwork do when the artists never had the right person to stand against a sunset? 

Van Gogh, Picasso, Michelangelo, they were all cheated out of the pleasure of being smiled at by Dean Winchester.

And before he can sort through these thoughts carefully, they come tumbling out of his mouth, awkward and unorganized. He tells Dean about his love for art. He tells him that he cannot imagine a life without him. He tells him that he renders all portraits obsolete. He tells him everything.

Dean blinks at him, a bit surprised. “Wow.” There’s a silence and instead of embarrassment, he feels weightless. “Little cheesy, Cas.”

He hears the unsaid words disguised in a joke. He sees the immediate change between them, the lack of boundaries. And maybe it isn’t a love story, where they kiss and the angels stop falling and Metatron dies and the world is saved for once and for all.

But it is a story where he goes where Dean goes, and that’s enough for him.


End file.
